


They must be Weak!

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Character Death, I do not why this fic ended like that, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Tentacles Sex, Yaoi, non-con, oh well, wasnt my intention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: bad english.</p>
    </blockquote>





	They must be Weak!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: bad english.

Susan is yelling under him. Reed doesn’t know the poison she has been afflicted by Annhihilus, he doesn’t have the equipment to analyze her blood and is powerless as she cry of pain.   
He lifts her and brings her somewhere safer. Ben calls him to help him and Johnny as the minions of the villain try to infiltrate the Baxter building.  
Richards goes to help them, still trying to find a solution for his wife. They battle with the minions, but Johnny is kidnapped and Ben is shoved in a corner. Reed begins to panic, he sees his wife being taken by the minions. There is too much attackers and he can’t help everyone, so he grabs his wife and try to protect the Thing that is about to be kidnap too.   
Reed’s effort are vain as his friend is taken away and wife disappear in the mass.   
Annihilus come to attack him and Reed punch him and the insect is projected against the wall. Richards is attacks from all the sides by the minions and soon he doesn’t see anything, he is toss around and something sharp hit him. 

\------------

When Reed wakes up, he is in a kind of empty prison. His first instinct is to search his wife. He calls her and his friends, but no one answer. He search around and notice his body is all numb and his power doesn’t react well. Mister Fantastic look around and analyze. He’s on a ship, Annihilus’s ship to be exact, but there something more here, like someone has updated the technology. He look at the lock of his prison door, without his powers it will be a bit more complicated, but he will manage.   
He does and opens the door. No minions seem to pass, but he suspect they listens.   
Richards runs in the ship and hopes to find someone, especially his friends and wife. He arrives in enormous room and minions swarm across it. They see him and attack him. Reed dodges them the most he can and goes behind something that look like a control command. He presses buttons and the minions back off as robots appear.   
Reed find it extremely odd that Annihilus has robots, but he control them and attacks the minions. 

\- REED RICHARDS. 

\- Wait… You are Ultron!?

\- GET OFF THE COMMAND PANEL!

The rogue robot jumps on Mister Fantastic. Reed is projected in the mad minions that immobilize him.   
Ultron puts the robots back in place.

\- WHY DON’T YOU CALL THOSE PITIFUL AVENGERS?

\- Is that your plan? Use the Fantastic Four as a bait? Ask Richards.

\- THERE IS MUCH MORE. THE EARTH WILL BE SOON DESTROY.

\- No it won’t. Said Captain America.

\- THERE YOU ARE AVENGERS. 

Iron Man shoots the minions gripping Reed. Mister Fantastic use the chaos to runs in the ship's corridors. He can’t help them as his power aren’t back and he want to know if the rest of the Fantastic Four is okay.  
Reed hides himself as waves of insects minions pass by the corridors to do reinforcement. He crosses the corridor and room, blocks by devices and find a gun in a corner. Reed shoots the locks of what seem like lab. He enters and sees cocoons. He rips them open and find his wife and friend. Unfortunately they are in artificial sleep and Reed doesn’t have the strength to bring them all.  
The others cocoons are either empty or have some sort of humanoid in it.   
Reed takes the instrument in the room and construct with the few minutes he have an anti-gravity device. He thanks Ultron to have let so many advance instruments in the room and lifts his three friends in the air and go away.  
Fortunately, no one is in the corridor. Mister Fantastic stops and find a control panel, he look at the map and hack the cameras. The battle between Annihilus and the Avengers is tight. Ultron is nowhere to be seen. Richards try to hack the weapons to help the Avengers. He manages, but Ultron block his hack and begins to attacks him with little robots.   
Reed takes his friends and goes away, he begins to feel his power coming back.   
The little robots runs after him and Reed find an elevator big enough to fit the four of them and press the buttons to escape. They arrive at the big room where the battle is.   
Richards shoot the minions on Thor and goes to Stark. 

\- Tony! Can you manage? Ask Reed.

\- It’s going to be tight. Are they waking up soon? 

\- I hope. 

Richards goes to his wife, she begins to move and he breath more easily. Ben wakes up and jump in the minions without Reed can say a word.   
Johnny and Sue wakes up and the Invisible Woman seem not afflicted by the poison anymore. Reed feels his power now and they help the Avengers. Ultron has gravely wounded the Wasp and Hawkeye. Annihilus opens portal of the Negative zone so more insect minions enters.   
Richards goes to the command panel and wraps the lord of the Negative zone so he stop moving and try to close the portal. He sees also tons of bombs are directed toward earth. Mister Fantastic disable them and opens the emergency protocol so the Avengers and the Fantastic Four can escape, since fighting the hundreds of attackers here is only a waste of time. 

When the protocol is activate, the Avengers and the Fantastic Four rushes to the little ship. Only Ultron and Annihilus doesn’t seem to Richards to escape and immobilize him on the ground.

\- Let him go! Shouts Susan.

She uses her force field and try to project the villains, but without success. 

\- Capture Stark! Shout Annihilus.

The minions jump on Iron Man, but the other Avengers liberates him. Ultron activates the guns that shoot on the heroes. They are obligated to retreat and Susan can only promise to Reed that they will come and get him back.

\----------

Reed shouts once more when they opens his skull and injects serum, he doesn’t know what, but it hurts. He’s vision spin and flash of light appears, sound is distorted and he has cold sweat. They inspect his brain and try to collect something, but he’s too numb to know. Richards falls into unconsciousness way too much. All hurts so much, they have given him the drugs that stop his power, so he’s weak and pathetic. 

They stitch his skull once more.  
He wakes up in his cell once more. With all his hair, never understood that.  
He lost the track of time. Until one day. 

\- SHALL WE KEEP HIM?

\- Yes. We have our hands on Stark, von Doom and Hank like you ask. We combine these four and we can get through the Kree defense and attack system. 

\- WE JUST HAVE TO BREAK THEM NOW.

\- Exactly. Let me take charge of their pathetic allies. 

\- I SHALL KEEP MY ROBOTS AT BAY. YOUR MINIONS ARE WEAK.

\- Tsss, very well. 

Reed looks at the two villains in his cell and didn’t like what they were saying. They grabs him and bring him in a lab. He didn’t see the other scientist and they throw him into a basin, where wires attach to his body and puts Richard in a numb state. 

\--------

It’s a nightmare of having sleep paralysis.  
Reed had it for a week.   
Finally they stop using his brain for scheme against the Kree, his brain used like a computer for their calculus. He feel like a rag doll who has been thrown into a tornado.   
All he knows is that they manages to take a big part of their weaponry. 

He wakes up attached to a chair and cry of surprise as he see Tony is a poor shape. He is open up, blood dripping on the floor, his brain exposed the worlds. His eyes flickers searching his consciousness. Robots are collecting his cerebrospinal fluid and exposing the pairs of nerves while Ultron makes scan.

Richards can’t escape and is powerless as his friend is getting brutally murdered. He try to defeat his straps, but unfortunately, it doesn’t give anything.   
Stark head rolls at his feet.

\- HIS BRAIN SCAN IS OVER. WE HAVE STARK COUSCIOUSNESS AND MEMORY, INTELLIGENCE AND ANALYTIC MIND. BRINGS THAT USELESS BODY IN THE CREMATOR. Said Ultron.

Reed doesn’t know how to breathe. If Stark consciousness is keep, maybe they can give him a new corps with the data base. But maybe it’s his turn now. And that make Reed’s heart go fast.

As Ultron come near Mister Fantastic, he seem disturb by something and goes away, letting Reed alone. The hero take a relieve breath and try to fight his straps. He struggles in his seat, makes it fall, makes the table next to him fall and a scalpel slide to him. After many attempts, Richards catches it and cuts the straps. He stands up, it spins and he is nauseous.   
He goes in the corridor and try to find something, someone, just so he’s not alone anymore.   
He fall unconscious. 

\------------

Richards wakes up by the slaps of someone, the someone being Doom.

\- Wakes up moron!

\- Uhg… Doom? What? Where? Said Reed taking a deep breath. 

\- Pym is dead.

\- So is Stark.

\- We’re stuck in here.

\- Why are we together?

\- I may have madden them.

\- What have you done?

\- I manage to make a part of the ship explode.

\- They did not enjoy.

\- No. How come they didn’t kill you?

\- Seem sad about it. I don’t know, Ultron went away. You?

\- Ha. My mind is not easy to break. 

\- We need to get out.

\- It seem we cannot escape. Unless you have your powers, it won’t give anything with sheer force and my armor devices are powerless. 

\- HUMAN. YOU HAVE MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE. YOU SHALL PAY. Said Ultron.

\- Humiliation shall begin your punishment. Said Annihilus.

\- IT INCLUDES YOU RICHARD.

\- Why?

\- YOU’LL SEE.

Without further explanation, the hero and the villain were bring into a big room full of devices, with a circular room with glass in the middle, kind of forming a tube. Annihilus went to a panel control and opens the floor of the tube room. 

\- WE HAVE FOUND THE MOST INTERESTING THING IN THE DATA BASE OF STARK’S ARMOR. THE JAPANESE NATION HAS A FORM OF HUMILIATION NAME TENTACLES SEX. IT SHALL WEAKEN YOUR MIND ENOUGH.

\- Why did this turns into a bad porn? Ask Richards.

\- Why do Stark have that in his armor? Ask Doom.

Minions lifts Doom, who struggles like a demon, and throws him in the tube room. Tentacles rises and catches the king.

\- GETMEOUTOFHEREGETMEOUTOFHEREGETMEOUTOFHERE!! Yells Reed.

Reed watch with horror Doom battling the tentacles. 

\- They will get the armor off soon. Shall we put Richards? Ask Annihilus.

\- YES.

\- NOOOOOOO.

The minions lifts Reed who thrashes and struggles, but he is throws in the tentacles room.   
The tentacles catches Mister Fantastic and slides under his clothes.

\- NO STOP. STOOP!!

Doctor Doom is still able to battle the tentacles, having a plasma sword, he cuts them easily. Reed is silently praying Doom won’t be a sadist and won’t let him be violated like that. The king slice the tentacles gripping Mister Fantastic and catches his nemesis before he falls and may broke some bones.

\- Doom, I owe you that one.

\- LIBERATE THE GAS. Said Ultron.

In the next second, gas was liberated and the two man felt dizzy.   
The slimy arms grips Mister Fantastic and continue their obscene job, while others corner the monarch.   
Reed cry out when a tentacle slip between his cheeks and penetrate him. They remove his costume and a second enters and he squirms. It’s slimy, it doesn’t hurt, but it’s not comfortable. It rubs his wall, a third one stretches him to rubs the sweet spot. Richards shout and struggles again. The tentacles immobilize him. He feel warm and a tear come at the corner of his eye. Reed cry out once more and try to calm himself. The slimy appendages suck his skin in an obscene sound.   
Richards look at Doom, the tentacles haven’t figured out how to remove the armor and twist him in painful position. He sees Ultron coming in to room.  
The tentacles lower Reed and Ultron takes his face.

\- YOU’RE NOT WEAK ENOUGH. 

The slimy tentacles begins to move and Reed cry out. It burns and stretches, and yet they rubs his prostate. They suck his skin, spread his legs to expose him to the world. Richards bites his lower lip to not cry as he watch the rogue robot hitting Doom to remove his armor.   
A twist of the tentacles takes a moan from Mister Fantastic who struggles once more. He begins to be hard. He hear a soft grunt and see the tentacles immobilizing Doom and two slimy appendages sliding under the green tunic.

\- ANNIHILUS, TAKE CARE OF THEM. I SHALL BEGINS A STARK ROBOT TO ATTACK THE AVENGERS. Said Ultron.

\- Yes. They won’t go far.

The rogue robot exit the room.  
Reed groans as a fourth tentacle penetrates him. He doesn’t have his power, he can’t be very stretch. They move and rubs themselves inside him, hit his prostate and fucks him fast. Richards bite a tentacle to restrain the noise, but the tentacle find his way in his mouth and fucks his throat. He begins to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen. He feel himself near coming.   
Reed look at Doom who is rigid and doesn’t do a noise. 

\- You seem worried about Von Doom, Richards. Want to have a closer look? Ask the lord of the Negative zone.

Mister Fantastic is lower to Doom’s level and they look themselves eyes in eyes. It’s a mix of humiliation, pain, anger in the moment. 

\- You’re near the state of mind we want for the scan, Mister Fantastc, but you Doctor Doom, you are way too strong. Said Annihilus. 

Doom is lay on the ground and the slimy appendages immobilize him, while two slide under his tunic, earning a short cry. The tentacles lower Richards and makes him straddle the king. 

\- No please, no. Cry Reed.

\- What’s the matter Richards? Don’t worry it will be over soon and you won’t take my cosmic rod again.

Doctor Doom and Reed struggles the most they can, but the tentacles violently impales Reed on Doom’s cock. Richards shouts and let a tear runs on his cheek. He can hear Doom panting. Reed sobs before moving his hips. The tentacles seem to like that and reward the hero by wrapping themselves around his shaft.  
Mister Fantastic promise vengeance against the lord of the Negative zone who have hold a grudge against him. He cry out when his prostate is hit. He can’t love that, he just can’t, it’s so wrong, and yet he jerk his hips on the huge shaft. Doom sometime bucks his hips and Richards pushes his hips. His erection twitches.   
Two tentacles slide on the hero’s face and fucks his mouth. Reed bites them and try to spit them out.   
Reed is so near to come, he feel so violated, he won’t be able to look at anyone after this. Maybe being dissected is better.  
He come with a strangled moan as Doom’s cock hit his prostate. And yet, the tentacles continue to force him to ride his nemesis. He cry, he sobs, he can’t take it anymore. 

Annihilus enters the room, the tentacles let him pass.

\- You’re ready. But I’m not letting you die yet.

He lift Mister Fantastic like a doll and throws him the ground, face first. Reed is still dizzy and he feels wings pinning him on the ground. The lord of the Negative zone hits him and scratches his back, he pulls his hair. Reed hopes that Doom will get free, or someone will help. But no, he’s violated by Annihilus. Richards thought Doom’s cock was big, but this is huge. He yells of pain and his head is smash against the ground. He sees white, it’s too painful.  
Hopefully Annihilus isn’t long and with a deep and painful thrust he finish inside Reed and let the body slump on the ground.   
The tentacles grabs him and pulls him near the king. Reed doesn’t have the strength to fight anymore and let himself be penetrated by the slimy appendages again.   
Doctor Doom, manages to come near him, but the tentacles places so he fucks Richards again.

\- Not what was intended. Richards I found how we can escape.

\- … I love you.

\- Do not dare to say that again you peasant. 

Reed find himself aroused again. The drug must have aphrodisiac effect, he groans softly as his prostate is brush. Doom fucks him hard, he want it to be over and Reed jerks his hips in the rhythm. The king let his head on Reed’s shoulder as he thrust deeper, and hit the sweet spot relentless. On a reflex, Richards wraps his legs around the king waist and bites his lip. He sees the tentacles sliding into Doom, he forces himself to stop to look and sees Ultron have come back to ask question to the lord of the Negative zone.   
Doom makes a soft deep grunt with a last thrust and he comes inside Reed. The hero blushes and squirms as the tentacles takes care of his erection. He comes a moment later.

\- NOW!

The king grabs Richards and he jumps in the hole where the tentacle come from.

\- WHAT THE FUCK! WHY!

\- SHUT UP! TRUST ME!

\- NO! I KNOW YOU FROM COLLEGE, I CAN’T TRUST YOU!

\- YOU PREFER BEING DISSECTED MAYBE? LIKE THE PATHETIC O…

\- OKAY SHUT UP, LET GET OUT OF HERE.

Doom slides on the tentacles, which seem very calm. The end up on a lower level and hear the shout of the two villains above their head. They also hear the minions coming. Reed takes Doom’s hand and they run away. They end up on an abandoned level of the ship.

\- How did you know of that place? Ask Mister Fantastic.

\- Have you forget my alliance with Annihilus before?

\- Oh yes, it’s true.

\- Activate this reactor, Richards.

The hero execute himself and also try to find himself something to hide his nakedness. The king hands him his cape and Reed begins to rip off the wire, play with them and active the reactor after finding Plutonium. 

\- There, Doom have repair the ship. Said the king.

\- TELL ME WE CAN GO, PLEASE.

Doctor Doom nods and Reed can’t prevent himself from hugging the king. They enters the emergency ship and they escape. Richards take the guns of the ship and shoot the minions flying after them.

\-----------

It’s to the relieved and intrigued looks of his friends that Reed come back to the Baxter Building.

\- SUE, HUG ME! Shout Mister Fantastic.

\- Come here honey pie, but why do you have Doom’s cape?

\- Long story. Answers Reed, hoping she won't ask more. 

\- What happend to Tony? And Hank?

Reed lifts his head and look at the Avengers. He swallows.

\- They are dead, Captain.

\- WHAT!?

\- Wait, listen to me. Ultron and Annihilus have all of they being memorized in their data base, you could go there with Banner or T’Challa and collect these two, I could provide a body and we could maybe resurrect them. Answered Mister Fantastic.

\- You don’t want to come Stretcho? Ask Ben.

\- No.

The Avengers rushes outside the Baxter building and Reed go in his chamber and cry on his bed. Susan come near him and it makes Reed jumps. She kisses him.

\- We’ll kick their ass, okay?

\- Yes, please.


End file.
